


The story of us.

by ladybugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Clumsiness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feels, High School, I'm Not Ashamed, Love Confessions, Mile High Club, Reveal, So Wrong It's Right, Tickle Fights, she wants the D!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the story of me and Adrien.</p>
<p>Princess i think you mean adrien and i.</p>
<p>Shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is... Just what i want it to be. Funny

_This is the story of how i died. Ha just kidding i almost got you huh! No,no this is the story of how i fell in love.  My lady i think you mean "we". Adriennnnnnn! What? Oh oops ill just be quiet. Any way it was a lovely morning._

"Ahhhhh! I'm going to be late!"  


"Come on tiki let's go!"

_You where never on time my lady._

_Can i continue._

_Sure princess hehe._

  


"Girl your right on time look who's here."

"Adrien. Look he's wearing my scarf!"

"Well be ready he's coming this way."

"WHAT! How do i look. Is my hair ok. What about my breath?!"

_Bhahaha!really your breath?_   


_What i just wanted to make sure._

_If it makes you feel better your breath is always ok._

_W-ok?_

"hey marinette and alya."

"Hey adrien."

"H-hi."

"Have you guys seen nino?"

"Yeah he's in the locker room."

"Thanks alya see you guys later."

"O-ok see you today i-i mean tonight uh-i mean later."

_yeah my lady i was going to see you that night._   


_Adrien!_

_Sorry._

"oh no here comes the bitch."  


"Ugh!i just hate chloe always throwing her self on Adrien."

"Well if it isn't shrek and donkey."

"Oh look its the wicked bitch of the west."

"What ever you oger your so full of your self."

_i still cant stand that bitch._   


_Me too._

_Ok we need to take a break._

_Agreed._


	2. fuck the rules!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Control the story Mari. OK! Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys actually like it! I thought it would fail but no it's sorrn flyn oops sorry watched HSM today.hehe anyway enjoy!

Ok _we are back just needed to vent._

_That fucking blob fish looking ass bitch. Trying to rub up on you and shit._

_MARINETTE!_

_Sorry._

_She just grinds my gears.I'll just continue._

"Ugh! Sometimes i just want to fight her."

"I know but we better get to class."

_Alya always wants to fight someone._

_Adrien i swear._

_Ok ok._

 

"Come on mari."

"Ahhh! Ow!"

"Haha thats what you get you frog!"

"Marinette come back!"

_oh! Who is that handsome devil._

_That's you._

_Oh man i look good._

_Yup._

"ok I'm about tiered of you hurting my best friend."

"Touch me and ill tell my daddy."

 

"Tell your dad i don't give a flying fuck."

 

"You have to follow the rules!"

 

" man Fuck the rules!"

 

_Alya has had it with chloe._

_Me to that hoe._

_Marinette!_

"Fight me fight me right now!"

 

"Eww no way i cant touch you. You probely have ebola or something."

 

_That was to far chole to far._

_SEE! This is why i want to fight her._

_"_ marinette are you ok?"

"A-adrien! No don't touch me."

"Mari your bleeding!"

"No no im fine."

"How many fingers am i holding up."

"Pizza."

"Oh my God help! I need help!"

_priness pizza is not a number._

_Oh darn._

"Tikki,tikkiiiiiiiii i got cookies."

"Who's tiki? Marinette your losing a lot of blood!"

_Ha i cought you sliping!_

_Adrien i cant . i need like some coffee or something._

_Ok let's go get some._

* * *

 


	3. Agony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's gooooo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooop WOW the support has bent amazing! Thank you all soooo much!

_Ok ok i think im ok now._

_You better_ be.

"Marinette your gonna be ok!"

"Pillsbury dough boy! Come back! Where's my cinnamon rolls!"

_Hahahahaha i called you Pillsbury dough boy! Hahahahaha._

_Shhhhhhh!_

"Munchkin are you ok?"

"Yeah mama i just fell."

"Mari just tell them."

"Fine...chloe tripped me..on purpose."

"The mayors daughter? Well we cant do anything about this."

_WTF! What do they mean?_

_If they told we would get shut down!_

_BS!_

_Nope._

"Sorry honey."

"I-its ok."

"Now we have to leave for one week but we will be back. Until then we got some one to come visit you all week."

_i was sooo confused to why i needed a baby sitter._

"Oh that must me them."

"Hi miss dupain. mr.cheng."

"A-adrien!?"

_haha! You where all like A-adrien!? Hahahahaha._

_SHUT UP!_

"marinette we asked adrien to keep you company while you get better sence you have no school this week Adrien you are free to stay the night."

"Thank you Mrs. And Mr. Dupain-cheng." 

"Now you two have fun!"

"Bye mom."

_i felt like i was scwred._

_That's because you where._

_Adriennnnn! Shut up!_

_Hehe sorry._

"Umm so. . who do you like. I-i mean how do you like i mean! What do you like to do."

_Aww my lady your so cute when you stutter._

_R-really?_

_Awwwe yeah!_

_Come on lets go right here right now!_

_Brb~ Marinette & Adrien_

 


	4. melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok this was a set up! I KNEW IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a very bad girl. I didnt update yesterday and i am sorry. I feel so bad. Here you go. And i am so sorry.

_Wow that was awesome._

_I totally won._

_No you didn't adrien._

_Whatever._

"so um- what do you like to d-do with your f-free time."

"I like to play video games or read. What about you?"

"M-me!? Oh um i uh like t-to design clothes."

_aww my lady._

_What chaton._

_We are so adorable!_

"Really! That's awesome. Maybe you can design something for me one day."

"I-i would love you. I-I MEAN TO!"

"Ok great."

"So..um you hungry?"

"A little. But i dont want you to get up. Ill get it."

_I sware adrien if you say it i-_

_LET ADRIEN EAT 2K16!_

_Oh your gonna get it now!_

"Their is some crosants in the bakery."

"Ohhhhh my favorite."

**oh no its almost time for patrol.**

"Um mari i have to um go home to uh get my pj's ill be back ok."

"O-ok!"

_ha you where so worried!_

_Hmmm ok i need a break._

 


	5. paaatrolllll!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrol time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is action! Fluff! And...embarrassing moments! Plez enjoy!!!- XOXO ~ladybugaboo

* * *

_Are you ok now mari?_

_YES! I mean ....yes._

_Ok.let me tell this part._

"plagg claws out!"

* * *

"Tikki spots on!"

* * *

"im almost there my lady!"

_why where you yelling. I wasn't even close!_

_Hmmm.just....because!_

"Ah. My lady."

"AHHH! Damn it chat you scared me!"

"Oh sorry hehe."

**whats up with her head?**

_Damn it._

_What mari? Chat got your tounge,?_

_N-NO!_

"LB. What happened?"

"Oh this. Uhhh umm pftt nothing. I. Just. Bumped into a wall thats all."

"Are you sure?"

"yeah!"

_lier,lier,lier!_

_Ok,ok._

"chat."

"Yes?"

"What would you do if the girl you liked started hanging out with you.ALOT"

**i never had that happen.**

"uh just follow your heart."

"Thanks chaton!"

**She...kissed me...on the cheak!**

_Hmm._

_What chat?_

_Nothing just thinking._

_About?_

_How where missing PATROL RIGHT NOW!!_

_HOLY CRUD!_

_Plagg claws out!_

_Tikki spots on!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading plez leave your thoughts and kudos. Untill next time . Fly away~


End file.
